Diaz Damages
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz Fanfiction. When Nate tries to be independent, it backfires...


A/N: Title Borrowed from the song**_ "Do Ur Damage"_** By the Band "The Specimen"

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Borrowed the Character _**"Mrado Slovovic" **_From the Book "Easy Money"

* * *

_**5:00 Am: **_Nate woke up. The alarm hadn't beeped yet. He threw his legs out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He wanted the morning to go on forever.

He didn't want to face him. But he knew that he had to, for his own sanity. His clothes were already placed on the chair. He didn't get changed yet.

* * *

He turned the lamp on. Nate felt like a fraud, staying in Mrado's hotel, when he should have been in his own apartment. But that was going to change today.

He'd brought all of Mrado's things with him. The Blazer's, the jumpers, the V necks. The shorts, the corduroys, the Quarter length holiday stuff.

There would be no Holiday's or Runaways, or secret get togethers. Not anymore.

* * *

_**6:00 Am: **_Nate knocked on Mrado's door. Nate remembered when he'd met Mrado Slovovic. He was shorter than Nate. But huge. He worked out everyday at the local gyms.

He lived in Sweden, but he travelled all over the world. He'd told Nate that he was a bouncer. But Nate Diaz wasn't stupid, he knew Mrado was hiding something from him.

* * *

When Nate found out the truth, it wasn't pretty. Nate had been out at the Kvarnen Club to celebrate Anthony Pettis' Birthday.

He went to get another round went he saw Mrado, in the club by the toilets. He was going to say Hi, when he realised that Mrado and some Skin-Head was arguing with Berggren, one of the bouncers.

* * *

Nate told himself to mind his own business. But when Mrado and the Skin-Head dragged the Bouncer Berggren into the toilets, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

That was Nate's first Big mistake.

* * *

_**6:05 Am: **_Mrado opened the door. It was early, but Nate could tell that he'd been training. When he first saw Mrado at the gym, he thought that Mrado's muscle was all Natural.

Nate had seen guys in the UFC that were huge. They'd never touched any PED junk. Nate figured Mrado like them.

But Nate was wrong.

* * *

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Mrado asked stepping back and letting Nate in.

"Nah" Nate said. He walked in with Mrado's suitcase and a couple of light Rucksacks. Mrado glanced at them. His face was blank, but Nate knew what he was thinking.

"Nah, I ain't trying to move in with you. This is your stuff" Nate said.

* * *

Mrado looked at Nate before opening the bags. It was all the things he'd given Nate over the months. All the clothes, the gadgets, the Jewellery.

What was Little Nate trying to say?

Before Mrado could question him, Nate came out with it.

* * *

"It's over, you know" Nate said with a nod. Mrado put the Rucksack on the table. He knew that Nate was trying to make a statement. But someone as young, and as cash-strapped as Nate was always going to come back. It was a fact.

"So are you trying to make an example out of me Nate?" Mrado asked. His accent was getting thicker with suspicious disgust.

* * *

He wondered why Nate, had changed his mind and why now? As far as Mrado knew, Nate wasn't _"unhappy"_ he'd spoken to Nate's friends. There had to be someone else. Mrado told himself that that couldn't be possible.

He made sure that Nate was satisfied in _every_ way.

But Mrado had to find out.

* * *

"I'm gonna go" Nate said.

"Yes...you should" Mrado said nodding.

* * *

_**6:30 Am: **_Was Nate crazy? Breaking all ties with Mrado? Nate felt nervous when he walked out the door. Mrado could hit back.

He could use Nate's friends, Nate's family to get revenge. Mrado was no push over. But at the same time, neither was Nate Diaz. He had to make Mrado see that.

* * *

Mrado was in his Thirties. He'd heard of Nate and his Brother Nick. He watched MMA. But the Diaz Brother's status didn't worry or unsettle him.

Nate thought that that was hot, at first. He'd got with Mrado, may be a month after they'd met. Mrado's apartment was low-key, but he splashed out on having fun, that was cool to Nate...at the time.

* * *

They'd go to casino's, and arcades. They'd go to the coolest restaurants and clubs. They'd have access to amusement parks, fairs, museums. Mrado would take Nate anywhere he wanted to go.

Things were great, until Mrado wanted to get involved in Nate's MMA Career. One minute he was just showing up at the UFC Events.

* * *

Then Mrado would wanted to be on the Countdown shows. Then he was telling Nate who to fight and for how much. Nate's Brother Nick told Nate to set him straight.

Nate gathered up his courage to tell Mrado to back off. But Mrado just laughed at him. As if Nate had just told a joke. It was clear that Mrado thought that Nate was a joke.

Nate couldn't just lay down and take it. It didn't matter how good the sex was.

* * *

_**6:45 Am: **_Nate got back to the hotel. He packed his stuff. He thought about having breakfast. He got out the skimmed milk and the cereal.

But he couldn't do anything with it. He just stared at it. Then he put the food away. He had juice instead. He left Mrado's hotel, and went back to his Brother's apartment.

* * *

Nate was supposed to be training for Matt Brown. He was originally a Light-Weight. His Brother Nick was helping him move up to Welter-Weight. To Gain-Weight, he needed more than juice and the salad that was in Nick's fridge.

Nate got a shower. Most of his stuff was in his Rucksacks. Nate got changed in the living room. He watched UFC DVD's and played on the PlayStation Portable until his Brother got back.

* * *

_**7:00 Am: **_Nate's Brother came in. He was sweaty and his T-shirt looked like it had been dropped in a puddle.

"Hey" Nate said.

"Hm..." Nick said with a nod. Nick got a shower and got changed. He came out and paused when he walked past his little Brother's room.

* * *

"You smell that? He asked Nate. Nate shrugged. Nick pushed open his Little Brother's door and looked inside. The smell got stronger.

Nick thought that Nate had left rubbish and food in the bed. He walked closer to bed, and started to see red dots on it.

"Nate!" Nick called.

* * *

Nate went in. The smell made him take a step backwards. "Fuck" Nate said. Nate was more alarmed when Nick pointed at the red dots. They both thought it was blood.

They could both see a shape under the bed. It couldn't have been a person. It looked too small. Nick thought that someone was fucking them around. He thought some ass-hole had put shit in the bed or covered his Little Brothers pillows in piss.

* * *

Suddenly angry, Nick went up to the bed and tore the quilt off.

Both of the Diaz Brothers looked at the bloody present on the bed.

* * *

Before Nate could run to the bathroom, he vomited on his own bedroom floor.


End file.
